


The Inn

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months before the quest, Thorin and Bilbo meet for the first time in Bree. This is there meeting and how it ended with Bilbo agreeing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inn

The Prancing Pony was a quiet inn, well not all the time.

Other times it was a bustling area in Bree, men smoking away at pipes, eating and drinking with the merriest of times.

A middle aged hobbit sat on one of the stools, waiting for his companion to arrive. He nerves were on edge the whole day traveling and seeing someone he has been dying to see and finally getting to meet him.

The King in exile, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. To be King Under the Mountain.

Bilbo was tapping his big toes against the footholders of the stool as he waited for Thorin to come striding into the inn.

A tall dwarf came striding in, his long black hair swinging with rain drops hitting the floor and his hood still up. He sat down right next to Bilbo, who seemed to not notice the dwarf until he found the dwarf giving Bilbo a soft light smile that was barely noticeable.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked. The dwarf perked up and looked at Bilbo was a strange glare in his eyes.

"I was sent here by a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. I believe you are him." The dwarf said coldly, his voice taking to a low pitch.

Bilbo's heart quickened and he tried to stop the excitement from making the entire inn jump.

"I am Bilbo Baggins, I believe you are Thorin Oakenshield?" Bilbo ventured to ask.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield. I also have a mistress that is staying in this inn tonight. She might be joining us if she isn't already." Thorin said. Bilbo looked at Thorin before taking him to a table in the corner, away from unfriendly eyes.

For the longest time, they sat staring into each other's eyes, searching for words to speak. Thorin always said he wasn't good with words and now seeing him in all his full glory, it makes sense to see that the Dwarf King was shy.

Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hands into his and kissed the knuckles. "I have to say this was not what I was expecting out of a hobbit. I might have become fond of you. Gandalf has requested that I make a company to reclaim Erebor, would you like to join us?"

Bilbo froze then looked into Thorin's eyes. "I would love to, when will it be?" Bilbo asked.

"In a few months, still some things that need to be taken care of. Business with Ered Luin." Thorin said.

"Tricky or calm?" Bilbo ventured to ask.

"A bit of both." Thorin said. The waitress set their drinks and food down before then and walked off. Thorin on instinct started drinking out of the mug as Bilbo found it more calming to smoke his pipe, expecting Thorin to join in anytime.

"They are your kin, surely they should be nice to you." Bilbo said. Thorin shrugged his shoulders and kept drinking out of his mug until he was content to put it down again.

Bilbo blew a smoke ring at Thorin's face and the dwarf king got a cloud of smoke blow across his features.

The hobbit tried not to snicker but Thorin was little plessed, keeping the hobbit's snickering at bay.

"You don't talk much." Bilbo pointed out, trying to lighten the mood of the tempered king. 

"Maybe cause creatures are often talkative." Thorin growled. 

Bilbo huffed. "At least I can manage a smile."

Thorin snorted and continued to drink. "I do smile, but I don't find it pleasant to do and I can't find what is so great about smiling."

"You must have smiled at one point in your life!" Bilbo growled.

"When I was a child, but I am not that cheery anymore." Thorin said.

Bilbo felt disappointed that this ended up being the meeting with someone he almost fell in love with. For a few minutes he thought the feeling was mutual. 

He got up from his seat, throw enough coins to pay for his bill on the table and ventured to leave. A hand was grabbed on his arm to find it was Thorin's. 

Bilbo's heart raced as he was set down on the chair again and Thorin looked him with undivided attention.

"I have been thinking of all the times you started writing to me and me you. I found you enjoyable, my heart raced every time a letter came from you and I would saver in the letter. I don't just want you to be my buglar, but a friend, possibly someone I could spend the rest of my life with." Thorin said. Bilbo's eyes widened and he was speechless for a while.

"I don't know what to say. It must be strange that a king would fall in love with a simple creature." Bilbo pointed out while practically chocking out the words. Thorin continued to stare at him as if he was a crown jewel.

"You seem to be more than simple then you give yourself credit for. Bilbo, you are more than just another hobbit. A fire is in you that seemed to kindle my heart for the journey evermore." Thorin said. Bilbo was still awe stricken and didn't what to do next. Saying words only resulted them getting stuck in his throat. Leaving the situation seemed to be the best option but Thorin wouldn't let him even if he tried.

"I know it is a lot of think about but I still find you adorable. Your drawing are quite realistic and remarkable. Do you make them yourself?" Thorin asked, breaking Bilbo to have to speak, being the polite Baggins his father should be proud of (if only he was still alive). 

"Yes, I drew the first one of myself by hand and the others as well. For you." Bilbo chocked out. Thorin seemed to blush and looked down at the table while picking up his beard roll, ripping it with his teeth like an animal would. 

Bilbo ate his food with a little more manner but not much as he picked up his bread roll and ripped a piece of then ate it..

They silently ate, occasional looking up to find the other staring at the other.

When both of them were done with supper, Bilbo stood up and Thorin tossed enough coin to cover his bill. 

"If it would be possible if I could stay with you tonight?" Thorin ventured to ask, his voice strained.

"I believe you are not than welcome to stay in my home for the night." Bilbo said.

Thorin put his large hands on his back and Bilbo was in step with the King, even if he wasn't King at the moment.


End file.
